The End is Only the Beginning
by Anime forever999
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Reborn announced turning Tsuna into the Neo Vongola Primo. But suddenly, Reborn wants to talk. "Tsuna you need to decide whether or not you are going to become the Vongola Boss. if not i will not force you to and i will leave, if so, you will become Neo Vongola Primo, i will stay and..." how does Tsuna come to his final desicion? Slight pairings at end
1. Do you want to be a Mafia Boss Tsuna?

**Do you want to be a Mafia Boss Tsuna?**

Tsuna looked at Reborn nervously, a few days earlier, Reborn had told him to stop being so dame, and make up his mind about succeeding the Vongola, because he couldn't keep wasting time with someone who doesn't want to inherit the family.

Tsuna looked away from Reborn and focused on his room, he looked at his sky blue walls, pale with time, he looked at his comfy wooden bed covered with his dark blue sheets, he looked at his small brown wooden door, he then looked behind Reborn's still figure, which was where his plain wall was littered with pictures from over the past few years of him and his new-found friends.

A small smile crept up onto his face as he thought about his fun memories with his friends, 'if it wasn't for Reborn I don't think I would have had any friends right now, I'd still be the same old Dame-Tsuna', he turned his head slightly to look at his Spartan home tutor, to see his saviour's face, only to be greeted with Reborn's cold stare. Tsuna fidgeted and looked away from his tutor remembering the reason why him and Reborn were having a meeting in the first place, Reborn lifted his arm, which revealed a little green gun held tightly in his dainty hand, pointed directly at the unsettled teen "stop fidgeting Dame-Tsuna"

"Hiiiiiiieeeee wait, wait Reborn, I'm sorry!" As Leon returned to his reptilian form the brunette sighed a breath of relief and brought his arms down from the protective position they had been automatically raised to. The small baby moved himself so that he was standing on the table right in-front of his helpless student "listen Tsuna," his head turned towards Reborn when he heard his name "you need to decide now if you're going to succeed the Vongola or not." Tsuna's chocolate brown orbs widened, 'w-what does he mean by decide, I've already said that I'm not going to become a mafia boss!'

"If your final decision is to not take on the burdens of being a boss, I will respect your decision and I will leave, that will be the end of it." Tsuna's eyes widened even more (if that's possible) 'Reborn... is going to leave? Permanently?' As if sensing his student's distress Reborn continued "if you're not even aiming to become the Neo Vongola Primo then I have no reason to be here and I have no right to force you." The brunette looked at the baby slightly confused, burying his hands in his fluffy gravity defying brown hair 'but didn't he always force me before, so why now? What's going on? Reborn.'

Reborn continued, this time ignoring Tsuna's confusion and carrying on with his speech "but, it would be a shame if you gave up on becoming a boss Tsuna," his student's head snapped up at Reborn's comment, his confusion forgotten and him listening intently, "honestly Tsuna, you have made me proud to call myself your tutor, you have a lot of perseverance and resolve to protect your friends, which is what has gotten you so far in your growth towards being a good boss, so it would be a shame for all your talent and hard work to go to waste.' Tsuna blushed and looked down to his hands so Reborn wouldn't see, but of course it was futile as Reborn knows everything. 'Reborn praised me, he said he was proud of me,' he seemed to have completely forgotten his earlier inner turmoil and had been overcome with complete glee.

"But," Reborn stated again, he seemed to like the word, it made some people's mood change so easily, "if you choose to continue with your mafia studies then, you will become Neo Vongola Primo, I will definitely stay to help you grow and..." Tsuna gulped audibly knowing that Reborn left the pause for a reason, which could only mean that this last condition would probably be considered the worst to Tsuna, but the best to Reborn "you, your guardians, will move to Italy to begin your advanced mafia training for two years."

"WWHHHAAAATT!?"

* * *

The horrendous screams of the poor shocked boy could be heard throughout the neighborhood, downstairs, the sweet mother of Tsuna, Nana Sawada, thought, 'it looks like Tsu-kun's awake earlier than usual' as she watched the two smallest children of their household climb the stairs, and run into her son's room to continue their game of tag.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna" Reborn's high pitched voice squeaked out which was followed by a small foot placing itself right in the middle of the brunette's face, with enough force to knock the small teenager over "it's not that big of a surprise," Reborn pressed on with what he was saying while standing on Tsuna's chest, and looked into his chocolate brown eyes 'it's common sense that if you're in the mafia, you have to go to Italy at some point in your life." He then stepped back to avoid being squashed by Lambo, who also jumped onto Tsuna's chest after hearing their conversation. "Lambo-san wants to go to Italia too!"

"Ehhhh n-no Lambo I'm not going t-"

"That's a good idea Lambo." Reborn interrupted Tsuna's rambling with a smirk, which widened when he saw the horrified expression on his student's face. He had a plan, and Tsuna knew that, just because _he_ wasn't allowed to force Tsuna to carry on with mafia training, it doesn't mean someone else can't persuade him, or some six people else (not including Lambo). 'Reborn has a plan I can just tell, I wonder what he's up to'

Tsuna thoughts were interrupted by Lambo shouting "nyahahaha that's because Lambo-san's a genius!" He had his head held up high and his hands on his hips while he was still standing on Tsuna's chest. "Shut up, your annoying" Reborn snapped in his normal squeaky voice and a kick to the head for Lambo which was so forceful he got kicked out the window and landed on the front lawn painfully, while Reborn landed on the writing desk behind Tsuna gracefully.

I-pin who was just watching the squabble from the shadows ran out of the room to chase after her friend shouting "Lambo!" While in the lawn you could hear the faint sounds of sniffling "hold it in... waaaaah waaaaah mama mamaa!" Lambo screamed while running into the house, straight into the arms of his caring mama, Nana.

Tsuna sat up and turned himself around so that his back was to the door and he was facing Reborn on his table and his window, pretending not to notice the evil glint in Reborn's eye's, "anyways," Reborn started again, as if nothing just happened, "Lambo gave me a good idea." Tsuna's face showed a horrified expression yet again which made it hard for Reborn not to smirk again so he didn't scare his student even more "E-eehhh what are you saying Reborn?"

'Please, please, please be a joke, an idea from Lambo can never be good!' Tsuna looked away from Reborn and waited for him to continue, "I'm saying that, you should go to each of your guardians and ask for their opinion on what they think, whether they would like to go to Italy with you after you have finished middle school, and progress in their training or not. Listen to their reasons Tsuna; they may help you make a faster decision." Tsuna thought about it for a second then spoke up "even Hibari-san?" Reborn let his smirk grow when he saw the horrified expression that Tsuna had on his face, yet again, when he voiced his answer, "yes."

* * *

Reborn snapped Tsuna out of his daydream of what would happen if he even approached Hibari, and how much pain would come of it, "Tsuna," his head whizzed towards Reborn, remembering the seriousness of the situation and what they were discussing. "If you don't hurry you're going to be late for school." Reborn stated easily as if it was the most normal thing in the world, which for Tsuna, it was.

Tsuna was shocked frozen; he slowly looked down at himself, only to hold back a gasp as he was still in his pajamas. "Hiiieeee!" Tsuna screamed, he took a quick look at his clock and shrieked again 'oh no, I'm gunna be late! Hibari-san is going to bite me to death!' Tsuna was up and across his room in a matter of milliseconds, he was scrambling, throwing, breaking and jumping all over his room and was ready in a record time of 7 minutes, and was about to leave his room when he got called by Reborn again.

"Tsuna I expect an answer on what you choose by Friday, since today's Wednesday you have three days to ask for six opinions, I'm being kind with this Tsuna, so don't disappoint me." Tsuna looked at the baby who had just jumped onto his shoulder and sighed 'am I ever going to win'

"Aaahhhh ok fine, I'll do it, even if I refuse I'll be forced to do it anyway!" Reborn tilted his fedora down with a small smirk on his face, "You know me well Tsuna." Tsuna then raced out his door hoping to outrun time today, not forgetting to fall down the stairs on the way down. He ran into the kitchen to give his mum a kiss, say his 'good morning's' and say his 'goodbye's', then he ran out the door ready to get to school. 'None done, six to go' Tsuna thought 'uugghhh why me?'

* * *

**½ Done (Lambo)**

**6 To go**

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it this is my first KHR fic hope you can tell me some things i can improve on R&R plz :) **


	2. My Right-Hand man is my best friend

**My Right-Hand man is my best friend**

"I'm off to school!" the brunette shouted to his family inside his house, while opening his door, his tutor still on his shoulder. "Good morning, Juudaime!" Tsuna closed his door, and saw his storm guardian, and self proclaimed right-hand man, bowing at him at an exact 90 degree angle just outside his front gate. "Good morning Gokudera-kun," he replied with a big smile on his face.

At the sound of his name Gokudera straightened himself out, faced his boss and gave him a smile equally as big. As they walked Tsuna looked over at Gokudera, taking in the young man's feature's 'wow he really is handsome, I see why the girls go crazy over him and Yamamoto', "is something wrong Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, noticing Tsuna's staring "eh no, it's nothing!"

The embarrassed boy replied, flailing his arms around while red in the face. When Tsuna calmed down he thought for a second 'wait this would be a perfect time to ask him, I might as well get this over with'. Building up enough confidence "umm Gokudera-kun"

"Yes Juudaime?" Gokudera answered with a swift turn of his head and a sparkle in his eyes. Tsuna fidgeted at Gokudera's eagerness "umm... you see... the thing is..." while Gokudera waited patiently, Reborn who was still riding on Tsuna's shoulder was starting to get irritated. Once again, for the second time that day, Reborn brought out his favorite green Leon gun and pointed it at his annoying students head. "Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna hurried, looking straight into his friends eyes, feeling the cold metal pointed at his skull "if, and I mean **if**, I decide to become the next head of Vongola, after we graduated from middle school, with you accompany me to Italy to advance our mafia training for two years?" Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, staying rooted to his spot and breathed slowly, waiting for a reply, hoping it wouldn't be a big and loud declaration of loyalty from his companion like he expected.

"Yes Juudaime," Gokudera replied in a soft voice which caught Tsuna off guard, "no matter when or where you go, I will always be with you no matter where you are, as a right-hand man, but more importantly, as a close friend. So..." The smaller of the two opened his eyes, and to his surprise he saw Gokudera blushing and looking towards the ground while thinking of the right words to say 'Gokudera-kun?'

"So I will always give my best to make your dreams come true!" Gokudera finished off shouting to the ground, which he was still staring at, till he heard a snort come from Tsuna's direction. He looked up slowly and saw Tsuna holding his stomach and covering his mouth trying to hold in his laughter.

Gokudera looked away, hurt that the boss he looked up to so much would mock his feelings like that. Once Tsuna had calmed down he saw that Gokudera was very obviously angry at him "Gokudera-kun," he called; the taller of the two turned his head so he faced Tsuna but didn't look him in the eyes "it was very sweet of you to say that to me Gokudera-kun, thank you."

Gokudera looked straight into Tsuna's eyes, his own filled with confusion, "then why were you laughing?" Gokudera asked with a soft whisper. "I don't know really, I guess I was kind of shocked by the sincerity of your words, I didn't mean to offend you." Tsuna replied feeling ashamed for upsetting his friend. "It's ok Juudaime!" Gokudera assured chirpily now that he knew the reason for his bosses actions, "nothing you say or do will ever offend me!"

"Friends shouldn't lie to each other Gokudera-kun, especially close friends" Tsuna lectured sternly "and since we're such close friends, we should call each other by our first names, shouldn't we Hayato?" Hayato seemed to be surprised and embarrassed by the suggestion as the blush that left his face seemed to resurface.

"Yes Juudaime," Hayato replied eventually, "It's Tsuna, Hayato, Tsuna" Hayato's eyes widened before he sighed, he really couldn't win against his boss "Tsuna-sama, then." Tsuna thought for a little bit then sighed, "Fine, I'll take it" Gokudera chuckled at his friend, he felt a little bit closer to Tsuna, and he enjoyed it. "Come on Hayato let's go, or we're going to be late for school!"

"Yes, Tsuna-sama!" Hayato replied before running off to catch up to his friend, towards Nami chuu, 'that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be,' Tsuna thought to himself 'next would be, Yamamoto.' While Tsuna and Hayato were running a forgotten baby with a chameleon on Tsuna's shoulder was smirking 'good job, Tsuna, Gokudera.'

* * *

Tsuna and Hayato ran into their classroom with only minutes to spare before the bell rang, and Hibari bit them to death. By this time, Reborn had disappeared somewhere as expected. While Hayato helped Tsuna to his desk (he was too tired to walk by himself) they were greeted by their good friend Yamamoto, "Good morning Tsuna, Gokudera, you guys sure are late today." He pointed out with a carefree laugh.

"Ah, good morning Yamamoto," Tsuna replied when he got his breath back, "we late because Reborn had to talk to me about something, then Hayato and I had a very important discussion." Tsuna and Hayato exchanged glances then grinned at each other, remembering their conversation.

Yamamoto's grin dropped a little, "when did you guys get onto first name basis?" he asked feeling a little left out, "none of your business baseball idiot!" Hayato shouted in response to Yamamoto's question, which made Yamamoto feel even more left out. "It's fine Hayato, I was going to ask him the same thing."

Yamamoto was really confused at this point, as he had no idea what they were talking about. "Fine, if you must know, Tsuna-sama and I are close friends, and close friends should be on a first name basis." Hayato answered looking annoyed, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Yamamoto's smile widened again "then doesn't that mean that you and Tsuna should call me by my first name too? We're all close friends aren't we?" He finished with a small laugh, which made the other brunette smile "we should, shouldn't we Hayato?"

"No, we shouldn't!" Hayato shouted abruptly, causing some of their classmates to stop what they were doing and look at them. Tsuna and Yamamoto were confused "we shouldn't because you haven't even asked him yet. If he says no then he has no right to be called by his first name!" Hayato explained which made it clearer to Tsuna but not Yamamoto. "What did he ask you Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked wanting to get to the end of all the mysteries, "Tsuna-sama asked me to go to Italy with him after we graduate."

"Hayato I said 'if'" Yamamoto's smile fell completely, "if you guys are talking about the mafia game that the kid made up, don't you think your taking it a bit too far, going all the way to Italy?" Tsuna and Hayato stared at Yamamoto in disbelief 'hiiiee Yamamoto still thinks the mafia is just a game, I definitely can't ask him to go to Italy now!'

While Tsuna was brooding over what to do, Hayato's blood boiled, he was really angry. He grabbed the slightly smaller teen by his collar and pinned him up against the wall, "Oi Yamamoto, are you being serious?" Hayato asked, barely containing his anger, Yamamoto looked at Hayato with a confused expression, this made the delinquent snap.

"Do you seriously think everything has just been a joke?! All the times we fought for Tsuna-sama! All the times he risked his life for us! Do you seriously believe all those times were just part of a game? That none of this was serious?!" By this time Hayato had drawn the attention of the whole class, they all wanted to know what they were talking about, but none of them did except Tsuna, Kyoko, Chrome and Enma (who had just come in because he was also late), even Yamamoto was confused.

"H-hayato, it's ok, let go of him, we need to get to our seats." The smallest of the three tried to calm Hayato down but to no avail, he was too furious. "It's not ok Tsuna-sama!" Hayato complained, needing to let Yamamoto know how he felt, "this guy is just running away from the truth, he acts like everything is ok when it's not!"The dark haired boy didn't want to admit to knowing what Hayato was talking about, he turned his head so he wasn't facing Hayato, and when the light haired teen saw this he let go of Yamamoto's shirt, turned his head away and spat out one last sentence, "he's the type of guy that I hate."

After about a minute of a very awkward silence, Hayato decided to speak again, this time with a pleading voice, "Yamamoto," he started softly desperately not wanting to lose one of his friends, "please tell me you understand what I'm trying to say," Yamamoto lowered his head and said in an equally as soft voice, "No Gokudera, I don't."

"Then you should quit," Hayato snarled, obviously annoyed at Yamamoto's answer, "quit what?" The other boy asked extremely confused at what the subject had changed to. "Quit being one of Tsuna-sama's guardian's, because you obviously don't deserve to be one if you can't even accept reality!"

Yamamoto lifted his head as soon as those words left Hayato's mouth, "you have no right to decide that!" He shouted, surprising his classmates with his change of attitude, "But I agree with him," the forgotten brunette spoke up, with a hint of regret and sorrow in his big brown eyes, "Tsuna!" Yamamoto's head turned to face him as he was surprised at Tsuna's words.

"Yamamoto, if you can't accept the fact that all the fights and challenges we have gone through weren't just a game, then I also think you should quit. You should probably just focus on baseball, I'm sorry Yamamoto." Tsuna finished in a soft voice, making sure that only Yamamoto heard most of it. "Ts-tsuna..." His head fell so that he was looking at the floor, his hands were clenched and his body was trembling, holding in the tears, when the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Everyone take your seats, class is starting."

* * *

**1 ½ Done**

**5 To go**

* * *

**AN: i hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter, i put it out a bit early because it coz it was already written so i just tweaked a little and put it up plz R&R XD**


	3. It's Baseball, or your sword

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the long wait but their was just soo much school and sooo much homework so i really couldn't help it! But to make up for that here is a really good chappy (in my opinion) it's one of my best so i hope you like it :D**

* * *

**It's Baseball, or your sword**

Yamamoto ruined any chances of Tsuna talking to him by leaving early. The small brunette spent the rest of his day worrying about his baseball friend, 'I hope Yamamoto is ok, he didn't look so good in class. Maybe I was too harsh on him'.

He was currently eating (picking at) his lunch on the roof with most of his friends. Their group consisted of Tsuna, Hayato, Kyoko, Chrome, Hana and Enma, Hibari was taking his nap in a hidden spot on the same roof (not that they knew that), Ryohei was off doing some training, and Reborn was, as always, watching from the shadows.

As if sensing his boss' worry Hayato assured "you shouldn't concern yourself over that kind of guy Tsuna-sama, he doesn't even deserve to be called your friend!" the angry look on Tsuna's face was enough to shut him up.

"Don't say things like that Hayato, whether or not Yamamoto is involved with the mafia we're still friends... or at least, I hope we can still be friends" Tsuna replied, with a dejected sigh he looked down to his untouched lunch and started picking at it again. His silver haired friend looked at Tsuna with sad eyes; he didn't know how to get him to stop worrying about Yamamoto, 'I should blow up that idiot for making Tsuna-sama worry!'

Hayato was not the only one worried, all of his friends wanted to know what happened between him and Yamamoto in full detail, and why it had gotten him so down. A voice brought both boys out of their depressed and violent thoughts.

"Tsuna-kun, I don't really know what's going on between the three of you, but if you want to talk to Yamamoto-kun you could always talk to him after school." the small boy's face visually brightened at the suggestion 'why didn't I think of that!?'

"You're right! Thanks Kyoko-chan!" The brown haired girl just flashed her charming smile, which was returned with an equally dazzling one from Tsuna, "you're welcome, Tsuna-kun"

'I'm just glad you feel better,' Kyoko thought to herself with a small smile before returning to her lunch. 'I can't believe I made Kyoko-chan worry like that!' Tsuna mentally scolded himself, 'she shouldn't have to worry about me. I should get this sorted out quickly!'

He then gobbled down his lunch quickly with new determination. When he finished, with a few minutes to spare before the bell he looked up to his friends and interrupted their conversation, "guys," the five other teens immediately turned to face their companion, surprised that he was joining their talk.

"I don't think that I should tell you right now, but after a few days I'll definitely tell you guys what's going on, so just trust me ok?" The other four teens looked confused while Hayato just gave him an understanding look.

They all nodded at him eventually and he added on "and Kurokawa-san, you deserve an extra long explanation" he gave her a solemn look "but I'm not sure what you'll think of it." Hana stared at him for a few seconds before speaking "I'm sure I can handle whatever you throw at me Sawada, so stop being all depressing and let's get to class," she packed away her lunch and got up to walk towards the door leaving Tsuna with a shocked expression on his face, which was soon covered by a blinding smile, 'of course she would say that, I just have to trust my friends.'

He got up and basically skipped to his friends '...trust Yamamoto.' With that thought he closed the door to the roof leaving a smirking Reborn behind. "I guess it's my turn now," the baby said while getting up from his comfortable spot and making his way towards a certain sushi place in town.

* * *

A small murmur of I'm home could be heard after the opening of the door, "welco- ah Takeshi, your home early!" Yamamoto's cheerful dad, Tsuyoshi greeted. Yamamoto shallowly nodded in reply; he kept his down, not wanting his dad see his probably, extremely devastated face from being rejected by his only few, true friends.

He quickly glanced around the restaurant taking in his surroundings, Tsuyoshi was standing behind the counter, looking at Yamamoto expectantly, waiting for an answer, and when he didn't get one his smile slid into a frown, his eyes searching his son for answers.

He looked away not wanting to look into his father's piercing gaze and focused on the other people in his company, there was only one customer sitting in the corner of the shop, there wasn't many people at that time as lunch hour had just ended and everyone had already returned to work.

The man was reading a newspaper; he looked like he was ready to leave. "Takeshi," Tsuyoshi started trying to find the right words to ask what had happened "what's wrong? Why are you home so early?" The only teenager in the room looked up to see his dad closer than he was before; he had come around from the counter and was standing a fair distance away from the boy.

He lowered his eyes from his father's questioning gaze, 'why does everyone want answers? Why can't they all just leave me alone?' Takeshi closed his eyes, tying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill, ran past his parent and went straight up to his room.

* * *

He ferociously wiped away the tears his eyes were already spilling and dumped his bag on the floor with a sigh. He took a look around his room, taking in all his baseball trophies and posters that littered his empty bookshelves and dark blue walls, and uncharacteristically scowled.

'Is it because of baseball, is that why Tsuna told me to quit,' he held his head in confusion, pulling at his hair in frustration and trying to make sense of everything 'I don't understand anymore!' Yamamoto sighed again and flopped down face first on his bed, he really wanted to talk to Tsuna now, straighten out his jumbled head.

Leaving early didn't seem to be such a good idea anymore.

He heard his door open with a click; Tsuyoshi came in and closed the door softly behind him. Yamamoto felt the bed dip a little; he guessed his dad had sat down; he had probably closed the shop temporarily.

With a heavy sigh, (he seemed to be doing that a lot) he turned over to his front and looked at the back of Tsuyoshi's head to find him staring at the wall intently as if it would solve all world problems. "What's wrong Takeshi?" the older Yamamoto asked, finally turning to face the younger, "why did you come home early? Did something happen?" the unhappy teen rolled onto his side so that his was facing away from his dad and facing the wall to hide his deep scowl.

"Nothing's wrong dad, I just felt a little ill that's all" Yamamoto replied, trying to keep his voice cheery but failing miserably. Tsuyoshi waited for a moment then sighed; he knew he wasn't going to get an honest answer out of his son so he wouldn't pry.

But he decided to keep up the conversation, hoping it would lead somewhere "so how are your friend's Tsuna and Gokudera?" Tsuyoshi was watching his son's movements very carefully and saw how he stiffened at the mention of his friends 'did something happen to them' he thought, confused at how his son's friends could make him that sad.

"Th-they're good" Yamamoto finally replied in a small voice after a moment of silence, mentally cursing himself at his slight stutter. "Did something happen to them?" Tsuyoshi continued on the subject, hoping he would get something out of it "no. Why would you think that?" he closed his eyes and waited for his dad to answer, he really didn't want to talk about the subject, but at the same time, he really wanted someone to spill out all his feelings to.

"Because Takeshi, nowadays you seem to only care about your friends and their wellbeing, and only seem to think about improving your sword techniques so you can protect them. You don't even seem to care about baseball anymore, so please Takeshi, tell me what's wrong." Yamamoto's eye's shot open with surprise 'is that really how I act? Are my friends my first priority now? Do I even care about baseball anymore?'

The tears that had collected under Takeshi's eyelids finally escaped, and suddenly he couldn't hold it in anymore. He broke into sobs, being overcome with realization and becoming a broken mess in-front of his dad, when sudden warm, strong arms pulled him up so that his head was resting on his dad's chest and he was almost sitting on his lap.

Tsuyoshi's hands were rubbing his son's arms calming his sobs "shhh, shhhh, it's going to be ok, it's going to be ok," he soothed, hopping to calm the devastated boy in his arms. "I-I just don't get it!" Yamamoto practically shouted between strangled sobs, "don't get what?" his father asked in a soothing voice, hopping to get an answer to all the unanswered questions in his head.

"They told me to quit being a guardian; doesn't that mean they are telling me to stop being friends with them?" his son answered in a quieter voice, Tsuyoshi scrunched up his face in confusion 'guardian?' he didn't understand what his son meant by the term but shrugged it off, guessing he would just find out later.

"Why did they tell you that?" he asked with a sigh of relief that his son was finally starting to calm down, "they said," Yamamoto took a small breath to calm himself, rubbing his eyes continuously to get rid of the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"They said that I thought of everything we went through together as a game." Tsuyoshi was starting to understand the situation, but he didn't understand why they would think that "and do you?" he asked, while rubbing his son on the back in a soothing circular motion.

"I don't know... Yes, but it's the mafia they're talking about, I can't take them seriously!" Yamamoto stated, raising his voice again, to get his point across.

Tsuyoshi was a smart man so when he heard the word mafia, he got a slight idea of what was going on. One of his son's friends, (probably Tsuna as he seemed to be the leader) was involved in the mafia, and his son was now involved in it to.

He wasn't angry, but he was a little annoyed his son had not talked to him about this before, he looked down at his whimpering son and a small smile made itself known on his face "Takeshi," at the sound of his name, Yamamoto slowly looked up to face his dad, "by thinking of the mafia as a game, don't you think you unintentionally made them feel as though you thought of your friendship as a game?" Tsuyoshi asked the big teen that seemed so small in his arms.

Yamamoto's eyes widened and realization dawned on his face, 'did I make them think that?' he thought to himself, 'am I really that stupid that I didn't notice that I was hurting them... hurting my friends.'

Tsuyoshi's smile widened at the look of determination on his son's face, he lifted his arm that was not on his son's back and ruffled his hair with a slight chuckle, 'treasure your friends Takeshi, and you'll never lose your smile.'

Tsuyoshi checked the bedside alarm and smiled 'just on time' he got off the bed and pulled his son up with him, he pulled him down the stairs and into the restaurant, "where are we going dad?" Yamamoto asked, feeling much better after his talk.

Tsuyoshi opened the door to their shop and pushed the confused boy out "_you_ are going to Tsuna's house to apologise, they just got off of school." Yamamoto's lips quirked up to show the smile he hadn't shown all day, "thanks dad, what would I do without you?" he gave his father a quick hug before sprinting of in the direction of Tsuna's house.

Tsuyoshi watched him till he was no longer visible with a smile, then he took off the closed sigh from his shop's door and opened the door for anyone to enter "time for work!" he said enthusiastically.

* * *

After a few minutes of running Yamamoto was stopped by a squeaky, child like voice calling out to him, "Yamamoto."

He stopped abruptly and turned towards the voice "I've got something to tell you"

* * *

School had ended and Tsuna was walking towards his front gate with Hayato as the others had parted ways with them earlier.

Tsuna had to hurry home to tell his mum he would be late for dinner before rushing off to Yamamoto's house, but he didn't have to because as he was about to open his front gate he was stopped by the calling of his name, "Tsuna!" the small brunette turned to face the familiar voice "Yamamoto!" he shouted back surprised to see him there "what are you doing here!?"Hayato asked/shouted before Tsuna could open his mouth again.

"I'm here to talk to you guys" he replied smoothly making his way over to the duo so he was standing about a meter away from the two. "About what?" Hayato hissed out, still pissed about the betrayal "about what you said this morning."

Tsuna and Hayato stared at Yamamoto, Tsuna thought he was there to say he wanted stop being friends while Hayato thought he wouldn't be able to bring up the topic again. "W-what about this morning?" Tsuna asked, breaking the silence, it was getting to him.

Yamamoto stared at the two, and they stared back, he took a deep breath mustering as much conviction into his voice as he could "I'm sorry," he took look at their shocked expressions and decided that they deserved an explanation to his sudden apology, "I talked to my dad when I got home and realised that I was the one to blame for everything that happened in the classroom."

He took another breath before continuing "I've realised that being a guardian has become more important to me that baseball! I really care about you guys, you're like family to me but my ignorance was making light of your feelings and I'm sorry about that, and I really hope you guys can accept me as a friend again."

Yamamoto finished facing the ground 'I shouldn't have added that last bit,' he thought to himself 'why would they accept me back as their friend?' He was then, of course, extremely shocked when he was pulled into a hug by Tsuna and given an awkward pat on the shoulder from Hayato.

"Of course we can be friends again; actually I don't think we ever stopped being friends, Takeshi." Takeshi's eyes widened at his first name escaping from Tsuna's lips and a smile grew on his face at the meaning of it. "I agree with Tsuna-sama baseball idiot, you're just over reacting" Hayato stated facing away from his two friends, the smile on Takeshi's face grew as he pulled Tsuna and Hayato into a hug "thanks guys, you have no idea how much our friendship means to me."

He pulled away because of Hayato's constant squirming and said to Tsuna with a small laugh "that is also my reason why I will go with you to Italy after middle school for advanced mafia training for two years!" The small boy stared at the taller one in complete and utter shock, "How did you know about that?!" he asked in a confused tone grabbing the sides of his head 'I didn't tell him that did I? No it wasn't me I haven't even asked him yet!'

Tsuna was brought out of his brooding by a swift kick to his head and a childlike voice "I told him." The kicked teen got up from his position on the floor while rubbing his head "re-reborn" he whined at his tutor "you'd better fell grateful Dame-Tsuna, I helped you with one, so you better hurry up with the rest!"Reborn ordered with a blank look on his face but a deadly aura "or would you like to do it with your dying will?" the baby asked with an evil glint in his eye and his famous green gun raised.

Tsuna's eyes widened before he ran into his house with his two friends behind him while shouting, "hiiiee no thanks I can do it alone!"

"Wait for me Tsuna-sama!"

"Yeah wait for me and Hayato Tsuna" Hayato glared at the use of his first name but let it pass, just for today.

* * *

**2 ½ Done (Oops thanks conan-inuyasha)**

**4 To go**

* * *

**AN: Sorry if their out of character i just really wanted to write a nice father son scene i really enjoyed writing this so i hope you enjoyed reading it R&R plz XD**


	4. I fight to protect my sister!

**AN: Heyo guys this is the first part of a two part chapter coz i really didnt want to make it longer than it already is (it's not that long i know) but i didnt feel like writing any more for this chapter so i hope you like it. the next one will be out soon. Review replies are at the bottom. **

* * *

**I Fight to Protect my Sister!**

A peaceful sleeping teen that goes by the name Sawada Tsunayoshi, tossed and turned uncomfortably in his sleep, as if sensing the foreboding presence approaching. "Dame-Tsuna" a voice called, too smooth and mature to belong to a child, "get up, or do you want me to wake you up, _Vongola Style_?" the unfortunate teen shot up from the mattress, too scared to be waken up in the way his tutor had planned, and too experienced to know it was deadly.

The scared boy raised his arms to protect himself from the attack that would come "hiieeee Reborn I'm up, I'm up!" But of course his efforts were futile when faced by the number one hitman in the world, and was forced out of bed by a 10ton mallet to the back of his head (rhyming XD). "owww Reborn, what was that for?" he rubbed the sore spot on his head, hoping to get it to hurt less. Reborn gave him a sly smirk "you were too slow."

Tsuna scowled but didn't dare speak back to his Spartan tutor. He got up from the floor and looked at the time; he froze for about 10 seconds before releasing a window shattering scream "Reborn why didn't you wake me up earlier? I only have a few minutes to get to school!" he scrambled around his room getting ready the same way he did the day before, "it's not my job to wake you up Dame-Tsuna, you should be able to do it yourself."

Tsuna had run out of his room and down the stairs before he had even heard his tutors reply "I'm off to school!" he shouted to his mother and (kinda) siblings in the kitchen before running out the front door.

Tsuna got a surprising shock when he saw that his two best friends were still waiting for him, "morning Hayato, Takeshi," the two addressed both greeted their friend with a cheerful smile and greeting "you should have left without me, you're both going to be late."

The smallest of the three scolded his two friends. They had decided to take their time and walk instead of run as they would be late either way, "no Tsuna-sama, I would never leave you behind, right-hand man or not."

"Yeah Tsuna haven't you heard the saying 'never leave a man behind'?" Takeshi added to Hayato, a small smile crept onto Tsuna's face 'I have really great friends.'

As soon as his friends went into their usual friendly and (on Hayato's part) occasionally violent banter, Tsuna started thinking seriously 'So, who's next? Maybe I should ask Hibari-san and Mukuro to get the hard ones out of the way.'

Immersed in his thoughts, Tsuna didn't notice when both Hayato and Takeshi stopped to increase the intensity of their one-sided argument, and left him alone and unguarded, only to walk into a certain jogging boxer. He fell harshly on his butt, and rubbed his sore nose which had the unfortunate collision with the hard chest of the other guy.

"O-onii-san!" Ryohei looked down to the boy on the floor and extended one of his arms towards him "OH! SAWADA! I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR RUNNING INTO YOU!"

Tsuna smiled shyly at Ryohei's loud apology 'but it just wouldn't be the same if he wasn't loud' he grabbed the older man's hand and hoisted himself off the ground "it's fine onii-san, I know you didn't mean to."

By now both Hayato and Takeshi had stopped their one-sided argument and made their way over to their boss, with Hayato screaming about how he would blow up the stupid turf-top for hurting his Tsuna-sama.

Hayato and Ryohei, as always, had to start shouting childish insults at each other while Takeshi tried (keyword: tried) to cut in and stop them, Tsuna stood their awkwardly, just staring at the three others interact 'I wonder if now would be a good time to ask him?'

"ANYWAYS, SAWADA!" he was shaken from his thoughts by a loud shout directed at him. He turned his head towards the one addressing him to show he was listening "WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING OUTSIDE SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?" all three kouhais stared at their senpai with dumbfounded expressions "haha it's not early morning senpai, we're actually late for school."

Takeshi answered for his brunette friend, bringing his carefree smile back on his face and his hands to rest interlocked on the back of his head. Ryohei's face showed a moment of confusion before it cleared to understanding, which was soon replaced by deeper confusion "I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Tsuna gave his senpai a small smile "I'M STILL DOING MY EARLY MORNING RUNNING!" he laughed a little at Ryohei's predictable antics and answered the confused male, fully intent on making him understand "onii-san, you've probably been running for more hours than you usually do."

Ryohei held his chin in a thinking pose before balling up his right fist and lightly hitting against his left palm with an 'ahhh' sound "SAWADA! I EXTREMELY GET IT NOW THANK YOU FOR EXTREMELY CLEARING IT UP FOR ME!" Tsuna nodded "you're welcome onii-san"

"BUT IF IT'S EXTREMELY TIME FOR SCHOOL WHY ARENT YOU RUNNING? YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE EXTREME!" Tsuna's eyes widened at the older boy's idiocy and Hayato got aggravated "baseball idiot just told you that we're late for school already so there's no point in running! Are you completely deaf turf-top?!"

Ryohei's face scrunched up in confusion "HUH? I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Tsuna sighed deeply, 'this is going to take a while.'

* * *

After about half an hour of explanations and arguments they were seriously late for school. "Umm onii-san?" Tsuna started, getting Ryohei's attention 'I should just get this over with.'

"when I become a mafia boss and I finish middle school, will you come with me to Italy to advance in our mafia training for two years?" They were looking each other straight in the eyes, not breaking contact to show the seriousness of the conversation.

Takeshi and Hayato both fell silent and wait for something to happen. "Who else is extremely going?!" Ryohei asked in an un-naturally quiet voice, but still loud enough to be considered a shout, "Umm well so far I've asked Hayato, Takeshi and I guess Lambo too, and so far they've all said yes."

Tsuna answered twiddling with his thumbs shyly, 'I hope he says yes! Wait, huh? No I don't. I don't want to be a mafia boss... do I?' As Tsuna was fretting over his true feelings towards becoming a mafia boss, Ryohei was doing some deliberating of his own 'should I go with them? They're my friends and they're like family to me, I would love to go with them but... Kyoko. I can't leave Kyoko alone here for two years!'

"Sawada." Ryohei said in an almost normal tone of voice that extremely scared the three younger teens. "Do I extremely have to answer you now?"

Tsuna was surprised by the sudden question but shook his head vigorously "no you don't have to answer now, but I would like to get the answer today." Ryohei contemplated on whether he wanted to leave it till later or reply now "EXTREMELY COME TO THE BOXING CLUB ROOM AFTER SCHOOL! I'LL GIVE YOU MY REPLY THEN, TO THE EXTREME!"

He shouted, his previous energy returning, and ran off in the direction of the school, "SEE YOU EXTEMELY AFTER SCHOOL SAWADA!" After waving off their senpai till he could no longer be seen, Tsuna turned to his two friends and sighed, they were definitely late now.

* * *

By the time they had gotten to school they had missed 3 lessons and had been bitten pretty hard by Hibari. They walked into class and limped to their desks (courtesy of Hibari), ignoring the curious stares they got, and sat down. Tsuna was anxious for the day to end so that he could hear Ryohei's response.

* * *

As lunch came around Tsuna and his group of friends sat on the roof of their school eating their lunches, and as Tsuna was about to dig in he was interrupted by a small foot harshly placing itself on the back of his head, and forced him to the floor.

He knew that only one person with a foot that small could cause damage that big "Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna whined rubbing his head and sitting up from his uncomfortable position on the floor. Reborn stood in-front of him and smirked "I'm proud of you Tsuna."

The young boy's face showed his utter shock 'first he complimented me, now he's proud of me! I have no idea what's going on anymore!' Tsuna pulled at his head not believing what came out of his tutors mouth, his confusion was rewarded with a smack to the side of the head "calm down Dame-Tsuna, it's not that big of a deal" he immediately calmed down, knowing better than to further aggravate his tutor.

"Why are you proud of me?" the brunette asked, his head still jumbled "because Dame-Tsuna you're finally accepting the fact that you are going to be a mafia boss." Reborn said quietly, loud enough so that only Tsuna could hear, the rest of the group were eating their lunch but nobody made a sound as they wanted to hear the conversation that was going on between tutor and student, and obviously, they couldn't hear a thing.

"Eeehhhh w-what are you talking about Reborn? When did I ever say that?!" Tsuna screamed while whispering (if that's possible) ignoring his student's troubles, Reborn continued "you said '_when _you become a mafia boss', not '_if_ you become a mafia boss'. That means you've fully accepted your future." Tsuna stared at the baby dumbfounded 'did I say that?!'

"Yes, yes you did" Tsuna's eyes widened to the size of gigantic plates, 'He can read minds too?!'

"no I can't, but your facial expressions make your every thought amazingly obvious to me." His eyes widened a bit more before shrinking back to their normal size, he sighed as he slouched into a more relaxed position and started chuckling "of course, how can I expect any less from Reborn, the world's greatest hitman."

Reborn smirked again, finding his student's defeated state amusing "finish your lunch; you'll need a lot of strength for your after school meeting with Ryohei." Tsuna looked towards Reborn surprised at the order given but quickly complied with a smile adorning his face.

* * *

**2 ½ Done**

**4 To go**

* * *

**Review replys XD:**

**Anisthasia:** Although i've already replied to you i wanna do it again since your support means a lot to me so thank you very much :-)

**conan-inuyasha:** Thanks for that i guess i just had a really dumb moment there x-(

**WritingClockwork:** I'm very happy you enjoyed the chapter and they're all about to become a lot more closer (as friends) B-)

**Please review i really appreciate it and will reply to all of them **


	5. I fight to protect my sister! Part 2

**AN:Hey guys sorry this chapter took to long i just couldn't figure out what to write but ive got it now, i even added a little omake for all you 3387 lovers (fan right here) and little hints of 2795 (i love them too)! i hope you like this chapter**

Thank you: **DarkRoseTrinity, Ee Vonne, Leva-nyan, Love-is-Cyanide, Seithr-Kairy, bookishangel, keriana and umbreonblue** for favouriting

Thank you: **Anisthasia, Ee Vonne, Love-is-Cyanide, Neko and Niky, Silverrain84, StoneLily, conan-inyasha, onepieceslave and umbreonblue **for following

* * *

**I Fight to Protect my Sister! Part 2**

Tsuna walked into the boxing clubs room slowly, his two friends followed closely behind. He began to search the room with his eyes, and instead of finding the energetic boxer, he found two chatty girls immersed in their conversation.

"Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-san! What are you two doing here?" the two girls stopped their conversation and turned to face their addresser, "ah, Tsuna-kun! Onii-chan called me here; he said he wanted to talk. What are you doing here Tsuna-kun?"

His eyes furrowed in confusion, 'is Kyoko-chan going to help him find an answer? I guess that would make sense since she is his sister. Maybe he doesn't want to leave and wants to stay with Kyoko-chan after all.' Seeing as his friend wasn't going to answer, Takeshi answered for him.

"Tsuna's here to get an answer to the question he asked senpai this morning." This got one more person on the room questioning themselves 'what question?' but before Kyoko could ask him what he meant, she was interrupted. "OH, SAWADA! YOU'RE HERE TO THE EXTREME!"

The five other teens turned to face and immediately gave their attention to the shouting boy in the room.

* * *

Tsuna and Ryohei stared at each other; they continued to stare at each other 'I feel as if he is trying to search my soul' the younger of the two thought with a shiver, breaking the eye contact in the process. "Onii-chan, if you need to talk to Tsuna-kun, why did you call me here?"

Kyoko asked, feeling as though she was intruding on something important. Her older brother reluctantly took his eyes off Tsuna and turned to face the curious girl, giving her a wide smile, "I NEED YOU TO EXTREMELY HELP ME MAKE MY DECISION TO THE EXTREME!"

Kyoko gave her brother a confused look, obviously needing further explanations as to what he was talking about. She turned towards Tsuna looking at him for help, but before he could answer he was cut off.

"Are you stupid Turf-top! You were supposed to have an answer _before_ we came! That's why Tsuna-sama graciously gave you more time. So you could think about it!" Hayato screeched out obviously angry at Ryohei for wasting Tsuna's time.

"I EXTREMELY DID THINK TAKO-HEAD! BUT ALL I EXTREMELY THOUGHT OF WAS WHAT KYOKO WOULD THINK OF IT! SO I DECIDED THAT SHE SHOULD ANSWER FOR ME TO THE EXTREME!"

The silver haired teen stared at the white haired one dubiously while the little brunette freaked out, 'hiieeee! Kyoko's obviously going to want him to stay, so onii-san's going to say no and Reborn's going to hurt me!' He looked up at Ryohei to see him fighting with Hayato and sighed 'but I really do want him to say yes. Maybe Reborn was right... maybe I do want to be a mafia boss.'

Little did Tsuna know, he was being watched by a small brown-red haired girl with a concerned look on her face; she watched as his face turned from a scared and anxious one, to one filled with sorrow and realisation. She walked towards him, ignoring the chaos that was erupting around her and focused on that one small boy 'I don't know what's troubling Tsuna-kun, but I hope I can help!'

Grabbing his hand, she made her way over to the corner of the room without anyone noticing (except Hana, but she decided to let them have their moment).

Kyoko turned to face Tsuna, only to be met with a surprised face that honed a slight blush, "Tsuna-kun, what's wrong?" his eyebrows scrunched in confusion before separating with an understanding eyebrow rise. "N-nothing's wrong Kyoko-chan, why would you think that?"

"Don't lie to me Tsuna-kun. I know something's wrong because I was watching you." Realizing what she said, a crimson blush crept up on her face as she looked away from the shocked and equally red boy.

"I-I mean, I could just tell" Kyoko stayed staring at the wall beside her till she heard small giggles coming from the boy she was trying to interrogate and her blush grew deeper. "Haha Kyoko-chan, I'm very happy you're watching me, and concerned about me, but don't you remember what I said on the roof yesterday?"

She turned back to face him, forgetting the past embarrassment she felt. He let out a small chuckle at her quick change in attitude "I said 'I would definitely let you guys know what's going on' but I need time until I'm ready, are you okay with that Kyoko-chan?"

Tsuna asked with a small, but very sweet smile. Her eyes widened a bit 'Tsuna-kun seems so mature for some reason' she thought before putting a happy smile on her face "of course Tsuna-kun, I don't want to force you to do or say anything that would make you uncomfortable!"

They both kept smiling at each other, enjoying their moment together, "KYOKO, KYOKO WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME?!" Tsuna's smile faltered a bit while Kyoko's grew in size. "I'm right here onii-chan!" she called before pulling Tsuna and herself towards the others.

* * *

"So onii-chan, what do you need my help with?" Kyoko asked her older brother.

After Hayato and Ryohei stopped fighting they had all decided to talk it out like normal people, so they sat in a small circle (order: Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Hana and Kyoko). Ryohei turned to his sister with a serious expression "WOULD YOU RATHER ME LEAVE, OR STAY TO THE EXTREME?"

"Stay why would I want you leave?" Kyoko answered quickly, Tsuna gave a nervous laugh and Hayato's vein popped "You have to explain the situation to her you stupid turf-top!" he shouted obviously annoyed already.

"Haha, calm down Hayato, I'm sure he was getting to it" Takeshi soothed "Don't call me that baseball idiot!" Hayato growled in return, shaking off the hand that was placed on his shoulder. Hana just sighed "stupid monkeys" she muttered to herself.

"OH, THAT'S A GREAT IDEA TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei turned to face his sister again "SO KYOKO, LET'S EXTREMELY SAY A CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE INVITED ME TO GO TO ITALY WITH HIM FOR TWO YEARS TO DO SOME TRAINING. DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY OR GO?"

Kyoko looked thoughtful for a moment "when would you be leaving?"

"NEXT YEAR TO THE EXTREME"

"is the training something you can't do here?"

"YES"

"how close are you to that friend?"

"HE IS LIKE FAMILY TO ME TO THE EXTREME"

"would you ever regret going?"

"ONLY IF IT WOULD EXTREMELY MAKE YOU SAD"

"do you really want to go?"

"YES" Kyoko gave a small smile at the answers her brother had given her 'this is probably something really important to him.'

"then you should go" Kyoko said giving her brother one of her brightest and happiest smiles "I can tell how much you really want to go, and I have no right to stop you from going, even if I wanted to."

Ryohei's eyes widened at every word she said "are you sure to the extreme? Wont you be extremely lonely?" his voice lowered, the moment was to tense to shout in.

"Of course I'm sure onii-chan, I want you to be happy and not continuously worry about me. Sure I'll be lonely, but I won't be completely alone." She shared a small smile with her best friend "plus you still have a year left right? Thats plenty of time for us to share together. The trip won't last forever too; you'll be back before you know it!"

Kyoko said cheerily, successfully keeping all of the sad emotions out of her voice, but she couldn't hide it from one person who was giving her a sad look, 'I'm doing this to her, I'm the one pulling them apart and making Kyoko-chan sad.'

He looked down to his hands feeling selfish for hopping that Ryohei would say yes. Kyoko noticed Tsuna's self wallowing and leaned towards him "don't feel bad Tsuna-kun, I may be upset now, but after awhile I'll be even more happy for my brother, so please don't blame yourself."

She whispered in his ear before turning back to her crying brother who was rubbing his eyes with his sleeve and mumbling about how his sister was so extreme and he didn't deserve to be the older brother of such an extreme girl.

* * *

"SAWADA! KYOKO HAS TOLD ME TO GO SO THAT MEANS I EXTREMELY WILL!" Tsuna sighed with relief, Takeshi laughed, and Hayato scowled (he was secretly happy), "BUT!"

At that dreaded word Tsuna groaned 'why aren't things ever easy for me!' "I WONT BE HAPPY UNLESS YOU FIGHT ME TO THE EXTREME!" The small brunette's eyes widened with disbelief and fear, "no no no no! I can't fight you onii-san!"

Ryohei looked determined "IF YOU DON'T FIGHT ME I EXTREMELY WONT GO!" Hayato snarled at him "stop being difficult turf-top! Can't you see your annoying Tsuna-sama!" Hayato immediately turned to Tsuna "would you like me to blow him up for you Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna sighed "no it's fine Hayato." He turned to Ryohei and sighed "you're not going to give up are you?" Ryohei returned his tiered look with a confident smile "PERSISTENCE IS EXTREMELY ONE OF MY BEST POINTS!"

Tsuna gave his senpai a small amused smile before reluctantly climbing into the boxing ring. "You don't have to fight if you don't want to Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called worriedly from the sidelines, "it's okay Kyoko-chan, I'm slightly in the mood for a fight now anyways" the boss answered with a charming smile which made a faint blush appear on the addressed girls face.

Turning his head, Tsuna took up his fighting pose, 'you can do this Tsuna, just remember Reborn's training.' He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them slowly, concentrating on the opponent in-front of him "I'm ready."

Ryohei charged at him with a battle cry, swinging left and right but missing each time as Tsuna dogged with ease, "YOU'VE GOTTEN BETTER SAWADA!" Tsuna gave him a sly smirk "you're not so bad yourself onii-san," he stepped back suddenly causing Ryohei to lose his footing.

Tsuna, caught in the moment, took this chance and attacked sending a swift punch to the side of his senpai's head; which caused Ryohei to collapse on the floor in a heap. "Onii-san! Are you okay?!" the younger teen asked, coming back to his senses 'what have I done! Kyoko-chan is going to hate me now!'

Ryohei gave a small snicker; he had his eyes closed due to the pain "I'm fine to the extreme. Just need to extremely lie down for a while." Tsuna sighed in relief 'at least he's not badly injured.'

Ryohei peeked one of his eyes open "that was an extreme fight Sawada, I'm definitely going with you, so you don't need to worry to the extreme" he said while slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

Tsuna giggled at his sleeping senpai's face and slowly stood up, he checked the clock on the wall and shrieked "hiiieee it's almost dinner time! Reborn's going to kill me!" he quickly got out of the ring, leaving Ryohei to be taken care of by his little sister, and grabbed his bag, his two friends following suit.

He quickly told something to Hana before shouting to the other girl "We need to go, see you tomorrow Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-san!" Tsuna shouted over his shoulder as him and his friends ran out the door. 'see you tomorrow Tsuna-kun' Kyoko thought with a smile.

* * *

**3 ½ Done**

**3 To go**

* * *

**Omake**

Ryohei groggily woke from his nice slumber to feel something soft beneath his head 'must be a pillow to the extreme... but why is it extremely warm' he opened his eyes slowly, only to be greeted with the calm but annoyed face of the one and only Kurokawa Hana.

He blushed, hard.

"K-K-KUROKAWA! WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING HERE?!" Ryohei mentally winced at how unsmooth that came out. She glared at him "stop shouting idiot your injured!" He actually winced this time, feeling the pain on his face and asked in a quieter voice "what are doing here to the extreme?"

She sighed, obviously still uncomfortable with the level of his voice but answered anyway, "after you fainted Sawada and his monkey friends left Kyoko and I to look after you, but right now she has gone to get some ice for your face and she told me to let you sleep on my lap instead of the hard ground."

Ryohei took in all the information and blushed harder, 'I'm extremely on her lap!' he thought happily "before I forget," Hana started, which made Ryohei focus on her again "Sawada said you should call him by his first name, since you guys are 'close friends' and all" the boxer's face brightened at her sentence "THAT'S AN EXTREMLY GREAT IDEA" he shouted happily before wincing from the pain erupting at the side of his face.

"Didn't I tell you not to shout? It's just going to make your injuries worse!" Ryohei's eyes widened 'she was extremely worried about me' his face broke into a tremendous smile "thanks for extremely worrying about me Hana" Hana blushed a deep scarlet "who said I was worri- wait. Who said you could call me Hana?" she asked trying hard to hide her embarrassment.

Ryohei gave a charming smile, making sure to flash his bright teeth, "well, since I'm calling Tsuna by his first name, I should call you by your first name too, since we're close." Hana gave him a look of disbelief then chuckled "fine, whatever, you win this round."

He looked at her carefully, astounded as to how pretty she looked when she laughed, and gave her a small smile 'I'm going to have to make her laugh more often.'

**END**

* * *

**Hope you liked it please Review, they help, trust me.**


End file.
